Having fun! Totally love dying
by TheMadlyInLoveTwat
Summary: (Syoc Open!) A new year, and a new start! These students expect to be learning further into their talent and to make friends. They expect an extravagant school and a promised successful future, but what do they get? Just a nice cold welcome of despair.


"This is cool I guess, yea. It's pretty cool," I said to myself as I leaned to one side with my hands in my pockets. That magnificent, and may I say rather elite looking, Hopes Peak Academy stood in front of me. Pretty amazing I got in! My parents wanted me to transfer here since, well, they wanted me to do well! Nothing to great I know, and my talent! I can't believe I'm the, erhem, 'Super Highschool Level Youtube Cover Artist'. I really don't get it myself! Oh! I haven't said my name yet, have I? Names' Masie Balfe. Nothing special yea I know, that's why I'm a cover artist and not overnight success! ...I joke I joke.

Anyway! The school. I made sure I was early, but I didn't quite realize that no one else was here yet... Oh well. I can just hide in the bathroom until I hear more voices! That always worked in my old school. Pretty great right? Totally not. I swear that school was such a drag and a bore. Everyone was so boring! All the same copies of different people but with slightly different looks. Couldn't stand it! I mean, the teachers always gave out to me for 'breaking the rules' or, 'acting inappropriately' but I was trying to liven the place up! Everyone looked at me like I was and idiot or freak... But they couldn't understand the meaning of the word 'unique' I swear.

Enough about me I guess! Better get in the actual school, shouldn't I? Well this should be fun! I started walking on the path towards the double doors, but I started to feel light headed... Was I really this nervous, I wasn't, right..? Whatever this is I hope the nurse or something finds me...

...

...

..

.

No nurse found me, but I don't remember what did.

Well hello there! I'm pretty excited to be writing this cause on my first account I kinda failed my syoc even at the introductions plus i wasn't really feeling it with my oc... So here I am again! Brand fresh and new! And a new oc! She's gonna liven this up a bit since my other was was depressing af with a bitchy protag hah.

Anyway! So I would first of all like to state some rules, but they're easy to follow! Really easy trust me!

1- No mary sues and gary stues. Mate this is basic stuff you know this already.

2- preferably no reused ocs! Please notify me of when you submit your oc to a different story if you do, cause it's really a pain when people resend characters and I'm left with the decsion to either keep them or not, so can you make ones just for this? Make me feel special? ;D

3- Reused talents are pretty ok mate. Just make your character interesting and not too alike canon characters!

easy right. Anyway! here's my lovely little form for you~!

Name: (any country whoot whoot!)

Age: (14-18 is preferable unless you have a real good reason.)

Nationality: (you can go japanese yea sure but bare in mind my oc is Irish so i kinda want other nationalities? tbh really dont mind be random with this and have fun with it if ya can.)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Ships? (yes or no~)

SHSL: (you catch my drift with the rules right)

Height: (m and cm please, I'm Irish i dont get inches and stuff.)

Weight: (kg please, same reason as height lel)

Clothing:

Bodily appearance: (hair eyes body type that stuff ye)

Misc. Appearance: (ya know, random stuff? idk scars tattoos? idek?)

Personality: (yay i love this part, detail mates! Detail gets you a long way 3)

Likes: (at least three yea)

Dislikes: (same as before love~)

Personalities they like:

Personalities they dislike:

Strengths: (threeeeeeee)

Weaknesses: (tttttthhhhhhrrreeeeeee)

Bio.: (dOESN'T HAVE TO BE SAD.)

Family:

Friends outside:

Most likely?: (in order of most likely to least~)

Mastermind option?: (yes or no hun)

Mastermind story: (only if you said yes~)

Investigation role!:

Trial roles!:

Motive?: (my love you pretty much know everything without my notes dont you.)

Theme song?: (easier for me hah)

Misc.!: (anything i missed? Slam it in here!)

and that is my lovely form, hun. here's the list of ocs! Only my baby so far pfffffff wanna submit? Oh yea! I'm keeping it at 18 so no more! Nope! I refuse!

GIRLS:

1: Masie Balfe SHSL Youtube Cover Artist (~me)

2: Adriana Scalice SHSL Drum Majorette (Armonizzare~)

3:

4:

5:

6:

7:

8:

9:

BOYS:

1: Kuro Shirohime SHSL Duelist (zemanapeking~)

2:

3:

4:

5:

6:

7:

8:

9:


End file.
